A Goodbye Letter
by LoopyToucan
Summary: Rose has loved her best friend since the second she set eyes on him, much to her father's displeasure. When Scorpius starts dating a clingy girl named Kristen, she can't stand to live at Hogwarts anymore. All she leaves behind is a goodbye letter. A short three-shot. Now complete.
1. In the Dead of Night

**Hello People of the World,**

**As suggested by ****unspeakable49****, I have decided to make a prequel and add some chapters at the end. Thank you guys for all of your awesome reviews! Cookies for everyone!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Okay, that's enough cookies!**

**Enjoy!**

Rose picked at food, moving it around in her plate.

"Something wrong?" her friend Daphne mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

"No," Rose lied, stealing another glance at the girl fawning over Scorpius. Kristen was clutching his arm and giggling flirtatiously now.

Rose stabbed a potato unnecessarily hard, her fork handle sticking straight up. Daphne gave her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Rose announced, pushing her chair back. Daphne shrugged and returned to the mounds of food piled on her plate.

Rose walked quickly out of the Great Hall, her bushy hair flying out behind her. Her hazel eyes darted over to Scorpius, seeing if he had noticed her getting up to leave. Tears began to trickle down her face when she realized that Scorpius and Kristen were kissing passionately now.

Rose strode down the corridor, keeping her brimming eyes trained on the floor. When she was halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room, Rose slammed into somebody, falling down.

"Are you okay?" the person asked, helping her up. A few seconds later, Rose recognized her cousin Albus through her blurry vision. "What's wrong, Rose?" he asked, noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"S-scorpius and Kristen… snogging… ignores me…" she blubbered incoherently. Albus pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort her.

"I know it hurts, Rose," he soothed, drying her eyes. "I know."

* * *

Rose snuggled into her favorite armchair right in front of the fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself. She had not stopped crying since she left dinner. _Why can't he see I love him more than Kristen ever could?_

Still sniffling, Rose opened her worn copy of Hogwarts, A History that her mother had given her.

_My darling Rose,_

_This book always gave me the answers I needed when I was your age. I pass it down to you, hoping it will serve you as well as it did me._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Rose pored over the yellowed pages, running her fingers across the words and moving pages. A few hours later, she fell asleep, her voluminous hair her only pillow.

* * *

"Rose, wake up!" James shouted, prodding her in the stomach. "We're having and Exploding Snap tournament in the DADA room!"

"Go away, James," she mumbled sleepily, pushing him away. He responded by poking her harder. "All right! I'm up!" Rose shouted, sitting up.

Still half-asleep, Rose stumbled up to her dorm and pulled on some fresh robes. She took one look at her hair in the mirror and groaned. There was no way she could pull a brush through her tangled mane. Rose suddenly remembered a gift her mother had given to her moments before the train had pulled away.

She pulled out the crinkled slip of paper from her trunk and smoothed it out.

_For bad hair days:_ mitescere

Rose pointed her wand at her knotted hair and performed the spell. She smiled at her suddenly tame and glossy hair in the mirror and rushed back down the stairs to join the other Gryffindors.

"Took you long enough," James remarked, smirking. Rose glared at him as the Gryffindors stepped out of the Common Room into the carpeted hall.

"Okay, the first pair is going to be Albus and Scorpius!" James announced. Rose frowned when she noticed Kristen smiling proudly at her boyfriend.

"Good luck, darling!" Kristen cooed, squeezing his hand. It took all of Rose's self-control to refrain from slapping the girl across the face.

Albus and Scorpius sat across from each other in two desks with the cards between them. Rose cheered up slightly when she saw the angry looks Albus was shooting his opponent.

A couple of minutes later, there was a huge _BANG!_ Kristen immediately appeared at Scorpius' side, brushing the soot from his face.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" she gushed, planting a kiss on his cheek. Rose turned away from the couple, tasting bile.

"The next match is between Rose and Connor!"

Rose took a seat in front of a freckly boy who grinned confidently at her. She accepted his challenge with a smile of her own, and within 30 seconds, Connor had no eyebrows.

Her good mood was quickly spoiled when Kristen and Scorpius disappeared, holding hands and laughing. Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Rose shook it off and ran to her dorm.

* * *

Rose dipped her quill in her inkwell again, and signed her name at the bottom of the letter to Scorpius. In many places, the ink was smudged from her continuous tears. Blowing her nose, Rose folded the letter and slid it into the envelope.

"I love you, Scorpius," she sobbed, sealing the letter. "I'll never forget you." Rose checked her Muggle watch and saw that she only had an hour to leave the castle. She tiptoed across the room, cramming books and clothes into her trunk. Rose pocketed the tearstained letter and slipped out the door, broomstick in hand.

A flood of memories came rushing back when she saw the Common Room. Muffling a sob, Rose sat in front of the fire in her favorite armchair for the very last time.

* * *

"Shh!' Rose told the tawny owl that she was trying to attach the letter to. The bird squawked and ruffled its feathers indignantly. "Please! I'm never going to see him again!" Rose begged tearfully. The owl considered the thought for a moment, then stuck its leg out for her to use.

"Take it to him in the morning," Rose instructed, popping an Owl Treat into the bird's beak.

And she was gone in a swish of Gryffindor robes and red hair.

* * *

Rose shivered as she padded softly on the Hogwarts grounds. Staying in the shadows of the night, she drew her clothes tighter to her skin.

Rose turned to take in the magnificence of the castle that she would never see again. "Goodbye, Hogwarts," she whispered.

And with that, Rose mounted her broom and kicked of into the dark, starry sky. She did not look back.

**How was the prequel? If you haven't read the main part of the story yet, that is where you will find out what Rose wrote. I hope I did a good job, but I won't know unless you guys REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. A Goodbye Letter

**Hello People of the World,**

**This story is dedicated to ****DobbyTheElf7****, who I know is a HUGE Rose and Scorpius shipper. Thank you, DobbyTheElf7 for your support.**

**This is my first Harry Potter story about Rose and Scorpius. Rose has loved her best friend since the second she set eyes on him, much to her father's displeasure. When Scorpius starts dating a clingy girl named Kristen, she can't stand to live at Hogwarts anymore. All she leaves behind is a goodbye letter.**

As Scorpius sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, he didn't know how he had missed the melancholy glances Rose would shoot him while reading a huge book. He didn't know how he didn't notice her shrink into the crowd when Kristen came up to him and snogged him in the halls. He didn't know how he overlooked his best friend slipping away.

Scorpius pushed his plate aside, and covered his face with his hands. It was his fault that Rose never raise her hand in class anymore, looking like she was about to explode. It was his fault that he no longer saw her bushy main whipping around corners in the corridor. It was his fault that Rose was gone.

"Scorpius!" Kristen shouted over the commotion in the Great Hall, snapping him out of his trance. "Why aren't you answering me?" she demanded, flipping her blond hair and squeezing his arm with her long, manicured nails.

"I have a lot on my mind," Scorpius replied exhaustedly.

"What do you mean, Scorpius?" Kristen asked him, blinking her eyes and pouting.

"Can you just leave me alone for a little bit?!" Scorpius shouted, fury bubbling inside of him. After all, it _was_ partly Kristen's fault that his best friend was gone.

"I will _not _be spoken to like that!" Kristen exclaimed, getting up out of her seat.

"Then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore!" Scorpius yelled back at her. He did not care how hurt her feelings were. All he cared about right now was Rose Weasley.

* * *

Scorpius ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, a nervous habit. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes when he thought of the girl that used to be his best friend. His heart ached to see her bushy hair and her bright eyes again. Scorpius got up from his four-poster bed and took the letter out of his trunk.

He ran a thumb over the smooth, tear-stained envelope. Whether those tears were Rose's or his own, Scorpius did not know. He traced both of their names written in her beautiful calligraphy. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Scorpius slipped the paper out of the envelope.

_My dearest Scorpius,_

_I thought that I meant more to you than that. I thought we would always be friends, no matter what. I never would have guessed that you would have pushed my away for her. Yes, my motives are selfish, but I cannot bear to see that girl clinging to you all the time. So it is with a heavy heart that I leave this castle. But I wanted you to have these five poems as a parting gift._

_Jealousy_

_It roared like a lion_

_It flared like the sun_

_A lowly feeling heavy in my stomach_

_A tornado of emotion_

_Anger swirling inside me_

_When she stopped you in the halls_

_She mocked me with every smile_

_Every giggle when you were together_

_I could not just stand there_

_It should have been me in your arms_

_But since that is not our fate_

_I bid you farewell_

_Hate_

_It was a disgusting feeling_

_But I couldn't help it_

_I never wanted to be that person_

_But I couldn't help it_

_The second she fawned over you_

_And stole the true Scorpius_

_I knew that I hated her_

_Pain_

_Each time you left me for her_

_It was like a knife to the heart_

_Each time you two snogged in the Great Hall_

_I was being burned alive_

_And that is the worst kind of pain_

_Because no one else can see it_

_Us_

_There is no "us" anymore_

_There never will be_

_As long as she is around_

_And since she is not leaving_

_I guess it has to be me_

_So I'll go when no one is watching_

_There is only me_

_There is only you_

_There is no "us"_

_Sacrifice_

_I can't be happy without you_

_You can't be happy with me_

_But since I love you_

_I guess your wish is more important_

_Because when you love someone_

_You have to make a sacrifice_

_Love from,_

_Rose_

Scorpius could not hold back the tears that stung his eyes. For the fifth time in a day, he had cried over Rose's letter.

_What have I done? How did I make Rose think I didn't care? How did I make such a mess of what should have been a great friendship? Or maybe even love?_

A knock on the door brought Scorpius back to reality. A millisecond later, Kristen burst into his room, and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so sorry! I didn't know about your little friend! Do you forgive me?" she cried, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know how much you must miss her! What was her name? Some kind of flower, right?"

"Kristen, I meant it when I said we shouldn't see each other anymore!" Scorpius yelled angrily. "I don't know what you're getting out of our relationship, but you sure don't love me!"

"Scorpius, of course I love you," Kristen assured him, patting his arm and smiling at him.

"If you loved me, I think you would have known my best friend's name," Scorpius retorted. "And now, thanks to you, she's gone! So I think you should go to," he ended in a quiet voice.

For a second, Kristen just sat there, completely shocked. Then she got up from Scorpius' bed and stormed out of the room. "I don't need you anyway!" Kristen screamed before she slammed the door.

Scorpius picked up Rose's letter again, touching her signature. _Love from, Rose_. He pressed his fingers over his brimming eyes and slumped on his bed.

Not a minute later, someone else banged open the door. Scorpius uncovered his eyes to see Connor Finnigan, one of his roommates standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Guess what, Scorp?" Connor prompted, his smile widening.

"What?" Scorpius asked wearily, tucking away Rose's letter

"Kristen McLane just asked me to be her boyfriend," Connor announced dreamily.

"Good for you," Scorpius managed to choke out through gritted teeth.

**A few hours later…**

Scorpius twirled the eagle feather quill in his long, slender fingers. For the millionth time, he dipped the quill in the inkwell and swiped it back and forth across the parchment idly. There was so much to say, but Scorpius could not put it into words. With another sigh, he began writing on a fresh piece of parchment.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know that no matter how many times I apologize, it will never be enough. We were best friends and I abandoned you for a girl who never loved me nearly as much as you did. And now I look back on how I acted and I know that I was foolish for not realizing it before. So please forgive me and trust me when I say that you are the one I will love forever._

_Forever_

_I promise I will always hold you close_

_In my heart, in my arms_

_I won't make the same mistake_

_And push you away again_

_I'll listen to you and love you with all of my heart_

_Because you deserve that and so much more_

_So if you forgive my grave mistakes_

_I will love you forever._

_Scorpius_

**So how was it? Please review! If you guys liked it, I might make a sequel. Please check out my other stories and leave reviews. It makes my day when I see an email from FanFiction in my inbox!**

**Please review so I know how I did and if I should continue.**

**You guys are the best!**

**~LT**


	3. A Tearful Reunion

**Hello People of the World,**

**I am so sorry for the über long time without an update. The truth is, I kind of forgot about this story *hangs head in shame*. I was really busy trying to finish my story (I did it-yes!) and starting a sequel. It would be awesome if you guys checked it out and left a review.**

_**Then**_**, I decided to wait until Valentine's Day to post this. So sorry again for the über long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

_Forever_

_I promise I will always hold you close_

_In my heart, in my arms_

_I won't make the same mistake_

_And push you away again_

_I'll listen to you and love you with all of my heart_

_Because you deserve that and so much more_

_So if you forgive my grave mistakes_

_I will love you forever_

Scorpius ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair again, finally getting up from his chair. His roommates had been asleep for hours, but he could not close his eyes. When he could take it no more, Scorpius pulled the covers off of his four poster bed and dragged them behind him into the hallway.

Chills went down the Slytherin boy's spine as the sheets hissed against the thick carpet. He continued towards the Gryffindor Common Room, tears pricking his pale, grey eyes.

"You're not a Gryffindor!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. Scorpius looked around miserably to see that a fat lady in a portrait had spoken.

"I'm waiting for someone," he explained. "But she might not show up," Scorpius added quietly.

"Is this about that Rose girl?" the Fat Lady asked kindly. "One of the girls said she's coming back." Scorpius perked up at the news. "But I still can't make exceptions. You'll have to wait outside."

Scorpius nodded in agreement, his stony orbs gleaming with hope. Without another word, he spread out his sheets and fell asleep.  
Scorpius woke up to someone whispering his name and shaking him.

"Scorpius," the person repeated, rousing him. Scorpius' grey eyes suddenly recognized the girl in front of him.

"Rose," he breathed incredulously, gazing into her watery eyes. "I missed you." She threw her arms around him, her soft red hair tickling his cheek. Rose's tears fell thick and fast as he gathered her into his arms. Scorpius murmured her name over and over again, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Don't leave me again!" Scorpius begged. Rose pulled away from him for a second. Her eyes gazed lovingly into his pale irises, and she reached up to brush away a tear.

"I promise," she assured him.

"I missed you so much, Rose," Scorpius told her, a sob catching in his throat.

She took one of his hands into her own and squeezed it. Tears clouded Rose's eyes again, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Scorpius." Rose nestled against him and closed her eyes. He smiled at her, and closed his too.

_When You Were Gone_

_I missed how your smile melted my heart_

_I wanted your voice to soothe my pain_

_I cried when we were apart_

_And wept each lonely day_

_When you were gone, the skies were grey_

_And the birds refused to sing_

_Because they knew you'd gone away_

_That your laughter would no longer ring_

_But I'm whole again because you're here_

_Though I made so many mistakes_

_I promise I'll always hold you near_

_Because I am yours to take_

**That was the end of my three-shot. I know it was short and fluffy, but I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Also, I'm going to post a new one-shot soon. It is about George coping with the loss of his brother, and will be called ****Each Breath****. Keep your eyes open for it!**

**~LT**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
